Miss Martian
(chronologically), (human biological equivalent) | designation = B05 | species = Green Martian | gender = Female | hair color = Red | eye color = Amber | relatives = Martian Manhunter (uncle) | mentor = Martian Manhunter | affiliation = The Team, Bumblebees | powers = Flight Shapeshifting Telepathy Telekinesis Camouflage Strength | weaknesses = Extreme heat | first = 102 | voice = Danica McKellar }} Miss Martian (real name M'gann M'orzz, alias Megan Morse) is a Martian and a member of the Team. She is the niece of the Martian Manhunter. Personality Miss Martian is a bubbly, exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longs to fit in on Earth and be a member of the Team. However, being from Mars and having never really interacted with humans before, she is frequently unfamiliar with Earth customs. She feels especially uncomfortable with her telepathy, as on Mars, it is the prime form of communication. She is also quite inexperienced, and eager to please. Physical appearance Miss Martian has green skin, auburn eyes, and shoulder-length red hair. She has freckles on her cheeks. Her primary outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots. For covert work, she dons a long-sleeved black suit with the same red X, black shoes, and her blue cape; the overall style is similar to the clothing worn by the Martian Manhunter. While at Superman's Fortress of Solitude, her suit remained in the same style, except white. In casual situations, she takes the appearance of a green skinned high school student, wearing a white or light pink T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown or dark blue shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back. The sweater, skirt, and headband are either red, purple, or blue. She can use her shape-shifting powers to switch from one outfit to another as needed. When attending high school, she keeps her casual clothes on and merely changes her skin color to that of a Caucasian girl (her eyes, hair and freckles remain unchanged). History Early life M'gann M'orzz was born in a liberal family on Mars, Weisman, Greg (2010-11-12). "Question #12687". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. She has twelve sisters and seventeen brothers, and an extended family of 300 cousins. In May or June, she stowed away on Martian Manhunter's ship on one of his trips from Mars to Earth. She became his protégé. However, she told the Team she had won the position by winning a contest on Mars. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-02)."Question #13280". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. Present Miss Martian was added to the newly formed covert-ops team that consisted of Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Superboy. She took an immediate liking to Superboy. She left shortly after to move her belongings to her new home. Miss Martian returned to the Cave shortly after Superboy had defeated a G-Gnome that had snuck into the mountain. After hearing all that happened, she asked him if he learned something about himself and his past. But the only thing Superboy learned was that he hates monkeys. Upon hearing that Red Tornado was coming to Mount Justice she along with the others eagerly greeted him hoping for a mission. Red Tornado however simply informed her and the others that assigning missions was Batman's job, instead suggesting that they work on team building. With the exception of Robin they reveal their actual names, Miss Martian stating hers is M'gann M'orzz but prefers the humanized version Megan Morse. Miss Martian accidentally offended the others when she communicated with them telepathically, unaware that on earth it's considered a great invasion of privacy. With this Miss Martian and Superboy decided to give a tour of Mount Justice starting with Miss Martian's Bio-Ship. While flying over Happy Harbor with the ship the others requested a demonstration of her Martian shape shifting. With this she transformed into female versions of Robin and Kid Flash, explaining that she has difficulty mimicking male forms. She also states that she has not mastered the ability of density shifting (in other words going through walls). At this point Red Tornado calls the Team and informs them that there is a disturbance at a nearby factory. Arriving there they ran into Mister Twister, and based on the fact that she cannot read his mind and that he has aerokinesis, she assumed that he was Red Tornado. This nearly proved fatal when Mister Twister toke advantage of the situation to try and kill the Team, though Miss Martian was able to use her telekenesis to block the attack the incident caused the Team to loose faith in her. Miss Martian was able to regain the Faith of her friends when she devised a strategy to defeat, and subsequently destroy, Mister Twister whom Miss Martian figured out was in fact a android. Kid Flash invited Miss Martian for a night watching the stars at a campfire. It turned into a camping trip for the entire Team, mere yards away from the entrance to the Cave. To pass the time, the young heroes told each other the stories on how they became a superhero. Miss Martian used her Bio-Ship to fly the Team to their first official mission, to investigate why Venom was being hoarded at its Santa Prisca factory. After landing, Miss Martian used her telekenesis to save Kid Flash from a firefight between Bane's and Kobra's goons. Miss Martian also used her telepathy to try and interrogate Bane to learn what he knew about Kobra, who had taken over the base. Bane evaded her telepathy by thinking in Spanish, and reciting football scores. He did, however, propose to lead the Team into the factory. When the Team was overwhelmed by Kobra's forces Aqualad used Miss Martian's telepathy to order a retreat, and later she and the others unanimously voted Aqualad leader of the Team. When Bane revealed his traitorous actions to the Team Miss Martian used her telekenesis in combination with Superboy's super strength to defeat Bane. Batman and Red Tornado sent the Team to Salt Flats to stop a robbery of plutonium. They were met by Psycho-Pirate, who used his Medusa Mask to induce anxiety into all members of the Team. Miss Martian was afraid of many things, but mostly people's thoughts. On Mars, everyone communicated telepathically, but here, she could hear everyone. She tried not to, as she had secrets of her own she wanted to keep private. She was snapped out of her trance when Kid Flash took away the Psycho-Pirate's mask. It was just in time for them to engage the Psycho-Pirate's newly arrived ally, Atomic Skull. After a short fight, the Team secured the plutonium, but Atomic Skull got away. Following the League's eight-hour battle with the android Amazo Miss Martian was assigned to guard the truck carrying the android parts going to Boston with Kid Flash and Aqualad. It was attacked by MONQIs, who ultimately got away with the parts. Miss Martian arrived at Gotham Academy with Aqualad shortly after Superboy destroyed Amazo's head thus defeating the android. Miss Martian hit the beach with Superboy, Robin, and Aqualad after taking a moment to "mourn" Kid Flash who couldn't be there because he was attending his first day of school. Miss Martian was introduced to Artemis, their new teammate, and together, they awaited Wally's arrival. Miss Martian thought Artemis and Wally would like each other. Red Arrow arrived to give them a mission: guarding Serling Roquette, who was wanted by the League of Shadows because she could stop the weapon she had designed for them: the Fog. Red Arrow had Roquette stored in the school to work on a virus for the Fog. Miss Martian and Artemis guarded the perimeter, and after Roquette tracked the weapon, she reconfigured the Bio-Ship so Robin and Superboy could catch it. The school was infiltrated by assassin Cheshire, who threw Kid Flash into a pool. Miss Martian sensed this, and rescued him, and gave him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. The initial attack was warded off, and Aqualad decided to move locations. While he went with Roquette to the nearby Sandbar Internet Café, Miss Martian acted as decoy with her shapeshifting. She lured the assassins away from their real target, long enough for Roquette to finish the virus. Captain Atom gave the Team a lecture on espionage. The Team was obviously bored by all the information, so he instead gave them a cold case from the Vietnam war: the possible framing of Air Force captain Nathaniel Adams. The Team accepted. Miss Martian posed as a JAG officer to talk to Wade Eiling, the judge at Adams's trial. He told her what happened: Adams killed his commanding officer and was sentenced to life in prison. A clear and cut case. Robin and Miss Martian checked on another party in the trial, Shirley Mason. She had been murdered. Miss Martian examined the body, and found an old picture lodged under the body. They met up with Superboy and Kid Flash outside the home of Duk Trang. They noticed someone else was present, and Miss Martian went in to investigate in camouflage mode. The assassin, Rako, had little trouble spotting her with his infrared visors. He struck her down, at which the others entered the house as well. The fight went poorly, and Trang was assassinated. With two witnesses dead, the Team regrouped at Bibbo's Diner to discuss their next move. Robin analyzed the photo found on the body of Mason; two people who were not yet dead were Enos Polk and Henry Yarrow. Artemis, Miss Martian and Aqualad went to Polk's house in Metropolis, and found it deserted, with all evidence leading towards a hasty departure. In the remains of Yarrow's exploded house, they found evidence leading them to an abandoned airfield in Utah. There, they found the culprits behind both the framing of Adams and the recent murders: Yarrow, Rako and Alec Rois. Rois had an explosive vest with a dead man's trigger, but he was taken out of the fight by Miss Martian and Artemis. Miss Martian locked his thumb on the button telekinetically, and Artemis shot a foam arrow to cover his entire arm. The rest of the Team took care of Rako and Yarrow; the latter was hit by a ricocheting bullet. Miss Martian extracted the memories from the dying man. The Team reported their findings to Captain Atom, who wanted to make sure Eiling was not involved. Though Miss Martian was new to extracting memories, and did not get a lot of time, she found nothing that linked him to the conspiracy. Miss Martian and Artemis watched Superboy's and Aqualad's sparring match, and took the opportunity to try and set up Artemis and Kid Flash (mostly to keep her away from Superboy). Red Tornado came in and informed those present that Kent Nelson, better known as Doctor Fate, was missing. Miss Martian did not know him, but compared him to the sorcerer priests of her own planet. At the Tower of Fate, Aqualad was able to open the doors into the invisible tower by inserting a key into an invisible key hole, an act of faith. Kid Flash nearly got the Team killed when he claimed that they were seeking spiritual guidance from Kent Nelson. Miss Martian was able to deactivate the booby trap by truthfully telling the projection of Kent Nelson that they were checking up on him, and much to Miss Martian's disappointment she learns that Kid Flash was lying about believing in magic. After they found Kent Nelson's staff, the group is split up by the staff. Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad were sent to the main section of the tower, a winding inter-dimensional maze where the group must contend with Abra Kadabra. Once Nabu, the true Doctor Fate, was brought into play, the pretend wizard was easily defeated. Miss Martian attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. The Team fought Clayface in a warehouse, but due to Aqualad's lack of focus, they were all defeated. Batman had to step in. Miss Martian alongside the rest of Team were saved from Clayface by Batman. Once back at the Cave, Batman sent the Team home, and Miss Martian and Superboy to their quarters. Miss Martian cooked a meal, and was eager for Superboy to help her. However, her telekinesis could not hold all the ingredients, and Superboy got covered in food. Batman sent the Team to Bialya to investigate a power surge. After they set up camp just off the border or Qurac, she infiltrated an enemy camp in camouflage mode. She was discovered by Psimon, who used the telepathic link with the rest of the Team to block their last six months of memory. Miss Martian woke up the following day, and with no memory, she's surprised to be on Earth. She pieces together shards of memories to figure out she's on a team, and set out to find them. When she finds Kid Flash, Artemis and Robin, she enters their minds and restores their memories. They discover that they had forgotten about Superboy and Aqualad. While the rest of the Team secured Aqualad, Miss Martian freed Superboy from Psimon's camp. She was forced into a mental fight with the villain, which she managed to win after Superboy added his willpower. With fellow prisoner Sphere, they escaped. Miss Martian was excited for her first day of school, and made lunch for Superboy. She introduced her "human" form, Megan Morse, and suggested that he used the Conner. At school Megan immediately befriended Wendy Harris, who suggested that she'd try out for the cheer squad. After school, she tried out, and made the team. Miss Martian disguised herself as Tuppence Terror after the Terror Twins were captured. Batman placed her and Superboy, disguised as Tommy Terror, under arrest to infiltrate Belle Reve Penitentiary. The two had to find out why four ice-themed attacks took place on July 4. "Tuppence" was put in one cell with Killer Frost. She did not find out much from her, as the plans of a breakout were mostly planned in the men's ward. She used her telepathic link with Aqualad and "Tommy" to relay whatever she found. When the breakout started, Miss Martian had to blow her cover in order to save a guard. Killer Frost put her on ice; only after the breakout was stopped by the combined efforts of "Tommy" and Icicle Jr. was she freed. Safe and sound, she kissed Superboy. Miss Martian and Superboy were in the middle of a kiss when they were attacked by Red Inferno and Red Torpedo. Miss Martian was imprisoned in a fire cage with Aqualad by Inferno, and her exposure to the fire caused her to deteriorate quickly. Artemis was able to use one of her old arrows to trigger a electromagnetic pulse frying the circuits on the Reds. This saved her teammates, but they were later knocked unconscious when Red Tornado sucked the oxygen out of the air. Following the attack on the mountain Superboy discovered that Aqualad knew there was a mole and didn't tell anyone, prompting the rest of the team to loose faith in him. The fact that Batman immediately afterwards assigned them a mission to investigate animal attacks in Northern India only compounded the issue. Superboy was still overprotective of Miss Martian, which got on her nerves. She scouted ahead with Artemis, but were attacked by giant Kobra Venom enhanced crocodiles. They were able to ward off the crocs by removing their collars. She recognized them as the same collar they used in Belle Reve Penitentiary. Aqualad used Miss Martian's telepathy to pull the team back together and defeat the animals and their leader, the Brain. After the fighting was over everyone agreed that Aqualad did the right thing, and they voted to keep him as leader Powers and abilities .]] Like all Martians, Miss Martian possesses a lengthy number of abilities, including the following: * Physical ** Density shifting: An advanced technique, which Miss Martian does not fully master. She was able to do it, but with Martian Manhunter's help. ** Shapeshifting: She can change her form completely to alter her physical appearance, clothing and even mimic other people. However, she finds male forms more difficult. She is not restricted to humanoid forms; in order to fight off Ivo's MONQIs, she grew several extra arms. *** Malleability: She can extend her limbs into large whips to grab things at great distance. *** Healing: ** Camouflage: She can change the appearance of her form (and her clothes) to match her surroundings, but she is not completely invisible. Weisman, Greg (2011-02-25). "Question #13078". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-26. Her Bio-Ship also has a camouflage mode that she can activate telepathically. ** Super strength: Like all Martians, Miss Martian has strength above that of a human. * Mental ** Telepathy: Telepathy comes natural to Martians, and although she had trouble with it at first, she has come to terms with it on Earth. She often uses a telepathic link with her teammates, which makes communications easier and untraceable Megan can also telepathically connect with her Bio-Ship. After a botched telepathic training simulation, J'onn revealed that in terms of raw power, her telepathy is on a level beyond any he has encountered, including himself. *** Mind control: Miss Martian was able to implant words in Professor Ojo's mind before he could expose Superboy's cover. ** Telekinesis: Megan has used telekinesis to manipulate many objects with her mind. However, she can lose control when moving too many objects at once or not paying enough attention. *** Flight: Weisman, Greg (2011-11-28. "Question #13712". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-29. * Multilingualism: Megan can speak Martian and English. Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Question #13440. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-12. Weaknesses * Heat: Miss Martian can be weakened when exposed to direct heat or fire. * Inexperience: Despite having extremely potent telepathic powers, Megan lacks the experience to properly control them. She nearly killed her teammates with a routine telepathic training exercise. Equipment * Bio-Ship: M'gann's personal techno-organic ship used by the Team for transportation. While on standby, it resembles a giant egg. Once a Martian initializes it with a mental command, the Bio-Ship instantly morphs. The interior and exterior can be reconfigured to accommodate the situation, such as providing seats for extra passengers. Also like a Martian, the ship can also activate a camouflage mode and become invisible. M'gann is also able to merge other mechanical devices into the ship to enhance it; even those of foreign (non-Martian) origin, such as an alien disintegration ray. It is currently housed in the hangar of the Cave. The Team uses it to travel on missions. Relationships Martian Manhunter Miss Martian is one of Martian Manhunter's nieces. He has many hundreds of nephews and nieces, and had not met M'gann until June, when she stowed away on his ship. However, she claimed they shared a close familial bond. Superboy Miss Martian became smitten with Superboy during the first time they met, evidently showing it by changing her shirt to match his. After several close encounters, they eventually became a couple. Kid Flash Kid Flash initially has a crush on Miss Martian. He frequently flirts with her and tries to impress her, although she has not shown much indication of returning his affection, and frequently seems uncertain how to respond to his comments. Robin has commented that Kid Flash's attempts border on "creepy". He seems to be unaware that Miss Martian is spoken for. This crush though fizzles early on. Aqualad Aqualad is Miss Martian's teammate and an earnest friend. Miss Martian looks at him like an older brother. Artemis When Artemis first joined the Team, Miss Martian was eager for a "sister" to bond with. The two both crushed on Superboy from the start, and Artemis's openness lead to some anger on M'gann's part but they soon settled the matter—though Artemis still tried to hook Miss Martian up with Aqualad to keep Superboy for herself. Artemis was at first unaware M'gann and Superboy were a couple, and was agitated when Zatanna clued her in. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Miss Martian is not Martian Manhunter's niece. The two characters are different species: Martian Manhunter is a Green Martian, but Miss Martian is a White Martian, whose natural appearance is far more sinister looking. Because of this and because of her desire to be a hero, Miss Martian shapeshifts herself into looking like a more humanoid green martian, in the hopes that it will make people accepting and also to honor J'onn. * In the comics, Miss Martian has not shown any romantic interest in Superboy. She has however shown interest in Robin (Tim Drake) and Red Devil (Eddie Bloomberg). * Young Justice marks Miss Martian's first animated appearance outside of comics. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Happy Harbor High School Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:The Team